Since When Are Home Depot Workers This Attractive?
by Butts and Bros
Summary: Arthur's pipes are broken and he decides that instead of taking the easy way out, he'll go to his local home improvement store and try to fix it himself. While there, he meets a very handsome sales assistant.


**A/N: So this story literally took me twenty minutes or something so it's really short and they're probably both really ooc haha I may or may not change this later... I just figured it was high time I posted something here since I've had the account for several months now **

* * *

Arthur sighed as he stepped through overly bright orange doors and into Home Depot. His kitchen sink had been leaking for almost a week now and he had decided that he would finally do something about it. He walked past the display of carpets and the paint mixing station and began looking down isles. Where was the plumbing isle anyways?

The Brit had made it almost all the way to the gardening center when a cheerful voice from behind him interrupted his frustrated thoughts. "Hey, you findin' everything you're lookin' for dude?" Arthur turned to see a blond man with bright blue eyes, oval shaped glasses and a wide smile. Arthur felt his face heat up a little as he took in the man's appearance. Even in the ugly orange apron he was wearing he still looked rather attractive.

The British man huffed slightly and nodded "yeah, I'm just fine" he lied. He wasn't really one to accept help, no matter how badly he needed it, or how good looking the person offering help was.

The blond employee nodded and smiled at him "okay, just let me know if you need any help finding something" he said before walking off to do something work related.

Arthur sighed and continued his quest for pipes, trying his best not to watch the Home Depot employee as he walked away. After what felt like ages, Arthur found what he had been looking for. However, there was a problem. It was just a little too high up for him to reach. He stretched as far as he could, his fingers just barely touching the shelf the pipes that would fit his sink sat upon. Standing flat on his feet once more, he groaned in frustration "bloody hell... must they make it so high up?" he muttered under his breath. He was just about to throw his hands up with a cry of "forget it, I'll just call the goddamn plumber" when he noticed a man in an orange apron restocking a shelf at the end of the isle. Rolling his eyes at what he was about to do, he called out to the employee. "Excuse me!"

The blond, apron wearer turned and smiled before walking over to him "yeah? Need something?" he asked cheerfully, a goofy grin firmly on his lips.

The green eyed gentleman inwardly groaned and nodded "uh... yeah..." he said, his cheeks growing warm. He really didn't want to tell... Alfred, according to his name tag, that he was too short to reach some pipes.

"What can I do for you?" Alfred asked, smiling even wider; if that was even possible.

Arthur cleared his throat and tried not to get lost in those pretty sky blue eyes "I... could use some help reaching something..." he said softly, his blush deepening a little.

Alfred merely kept grinning though and nodded "alright and what might that be dude?" he asked.

"Those pipes up there..." Arthur replied, pointing.

"Oh those? No problem." He stood on the tips of his toes to reach the too high up pipes, making his shirt ride up and reveal quite a lot of his stomach and back. A slight smirk twitched at the corners of Arthur's mouth as he leaned back slightly, attempting to be discrete about it, and looked at the man's back and rather fine ass. He blushed a little more than he already was and whistled innocently to himself.

After about a minute of this charade, Alfred landed flat on his feet once more with a cry of "yes!" He held the pipe out for Arthur and grinned "this is it right?" he asked, grinning happily.

Arthur chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, pretending he hadn't just been checking out the stranger's rear "yeah, that looks about right.. uh, thanks for that" he said.

Alfred grinned "no prob," he said "need anything else or is that all?"

"Oh... well, I also could use some new handles for my cabinets..."

Several hours and way more money than he had intended to spend, Arthur drove home with more home improvement items than he would ever need, the image of Alfred's arse burned into his mind and a date for next Saturday.


End file.
